


Let Your Darker Side Give In

by TheDevilMadeMeDoIt



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark Will Graham, Ficlet Collection, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Murder Husbands, Will is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilMadeMeDoIt/pseuds/TheDevilMadeMeDoIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little, most likely collection of drabbles and ficlets of Hannibal and Will. I will add tags as they apply. I will also change the rating as it applies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unplanned

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Hannibal fanfiction, and also my first post of an actual fanfiction. Since I do not have a beta so soon I do my best to proofread before I post. If you see any issues please, please, please, let me know! I'm just starting out and I want to get better! :)

This is what I was born for. This is what I have worked and slaved to do. This is my design.

Then why can’t I act on my fantasies? The thoughts that have been plaguing me since I was sent to the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane since I’ve gotten out of that hell as well, the thought and idea of killing Hannibal Lecter. The Chesapeake Ripper and the Psychiatrist I have trusted my mind and secrets with for what seems like an eternity. 

Even as he lays motionless below me, unaware of my presence with a knife in my hands I cannot bring myself to kill him. Something in my heart, or is it my mind? Is keeping me from gutting him like his victims, giving them that righteous feeling, that justice has been served. I want to give them that relief that the rest of their loves one will be safe and that their deaths were not in vain. 

Yet, I cannot. The knife from Hannibal’s kitchen is in the tight grip of my hand. The silver polished and sharp point close to the beating heart of my enemy, all it would take would be one push and the silver end would be covered in ruby, rather than the clean silver that Hannibal took so much care in keeping that way. His home was always so clinically clean. 

The man was sound asleep right now, looking so incredibly peaceful, almost angelic despite how devilish he was when he was awake. The silk sheets pulled around him in a soft black cocoon, how could I dream of harming this man? He looked so much more human in his mussed stayed, the complicated suits no longer there to hide him, and his normally slicked back hair a mess on his head. 

“I’m sorry.” I apologized to my sleeping Psychiatrist, lowering my hand that gripped onto the knife and moving it to the bedside table. I knew that the man was always irked by untidiness, he would also know who held the knife on this night, and there would be no secrets between us. I want to see how he would react at my next appointment, or maybe even our next shared dinner. The very thought of that brought a small smile to my face.

I slid the knife into place upon the bedside table and removed myself from his bedroom, of course not without one last look upon the sleeping devil, who seemed so angelic to me right now. I gulped down the emotion threatening to bubble up and closed the door to his bedroom behind me silently.

My job was not finished, will it ever be? I’ve been given so many chances to kill him, yet with each chance I cannot bring myself to do it. Will my fantasies ever come true? Or will they remain in my dreams, and shared during long conversations with Hannibal during my appointments?

There is no point in dwelling on it, so I took my leave, shrugging my coat back on and went back to my beloved home.

This was certainly not, part of my design.


	2. Home is Where the Threat of Death Lingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just something small.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pushing myself to write a little bit each night. In this case I leave suggestions for prompts open as well <3   
> Once again I proofread but if I missed something please point it out!

Dinner was always a quiet and peaceful affair between the both of them, the click of forks and knives on fine china was only broken by the occasional bouts of conversation between the two of them. These dinners were becoming more and more frequent between them, they both found some sort of strange comfort in being with the other. It was relaxed, despite the both of them having expressed some desire or fantasy in killing the other.

Yet still, they keep their respective weapons away from each other. It was like they had some sort of understanding, some rule that didn’t even need to be said but hung in the air like humidity after a long storm the night before. 

The meal was delicious as always, the meat tender and juicy. It brought a smirk to his rugged face just trying to imagine who it was. Who had been so rude to Hannibal to deserve such a fate this time?

They finished their meal together but this time, instead of simply taking his leave, Will stood, gathering up their dishes but leaving their glasses full of a deep red wine behind. He went to the kitchen to take care of the dishes, something usually Hannibal insisted on doing, but tonight was different. 

As Will busied himself Hannibal walked back into his beloved kitchen, raising a single eyebrow at Will’s actions. “I would’ve taken care of this Will.” He said, Will just smiled to him and glanced over at the older man from the corner of his eye. “I felt you needed repaid for the wonderful meal. After all, I have become more than just an occasional dinner guest.” He reminded him, stilling hands from scrubbing at a plate when strong arms went around his waist. The soft exhale was more than audible in the nearly silent room.

“I guess you’re right.” Hannibal replied, finally giving in. “Thank you, Will.” He told him and rested his chin on Will’s shoulder, a content look on his face while the other washed the dishes. He saw that there was no use in arguing with Will about something so simple. Will had made his decision and when he did such a thing there was no use in persuading him otherwise.

The time ticked by as the dishes were cleaned, dried, and put back in their place. Something Will had managed by himself without asking Hannibal about where things belonged in his spotless kitchen.

“You've been here too many times before.” Hannibal mussed, pressing a chaste kiss to his temple. Will knew what he meant by that, the hint of the night several days before where he left the knife on Hannibal’s beside table.

“Feels more like home lately.” He admitted, a smile on his face.


End file.
